Problem Solved
by crbmyenthusiasm
Summary: Casey was going to be miserable until she got some relief.


A/N: This idea came to me when I woke up this morning and I just had to write it. It's different for me, but hopefully this is a sign that my writer's block is over.

This is dedicated to Phoebe. I tried to make this less _soft_ than "Again" was, since you wanted to give me "shit" after that one lol

OOOO

Casey slammed her locker shut with such force that the entire row shook. She couldn't help it; she was in a horrible mood and had been for quite some time. And it was getting to the point that she didn't care who knew how shitty she was.

"What's your problem?" she heard Derek ask from behind.

Turning around to be faced the bane of her existence only caused her already sour mood to take another dive. Shrugging her shoulders, she replied gruffly, "Nothing."

Derek rolled his eyes. "Something's wrong," he disagreed. "You're being a bigger bitch than usual. And not just to me either; you seem to be mad at the world."

"Maybe I am," she replied flatly.

"Well, maybe you should get over it—whatever it is—before everybody starts to think you're an even bigger harpy than they already do."

He started to walk away, but Casey grabbed his jacket and he allowed her to hold him in place.

"Why do you even care?" she wanted to know. "What's it to you what people think of me?"

"Nothing," he said, shrugging. "I just thought you might want to cut the attitude before you lost the couple of friends you have," he told her, and then glanced pointedly at Emily who was standing against the opposite row of lockers eyeing Casey warily.

"Thanks," she bit out, tone ringing with sarcasm, "it's nice to know you care."

"No prob," was his jaunty reply, before he sauntered down the hall to join the rest of his cronies.

Casey stared after him, cursing him for his audacity. But even as she mumbled the string of obscenities under her breath, she couldn't help but think that, ass though he may be, he probably had a point.

The majority of her schoolmates could take a long walk on a short pier for all she cared, but not Emily. Emily was her best friend, maybe her only friend besides Sam, and Casey had been treating her like crap since this whole thing began. Snapping at her, being standoffish, brushing off her attempts to help. And judging from the way Emily seemed hesitant to approach her, Casey had to concede that Derek had a point - she was going to lose her friends if she didn't cut the crap. Soon.

But there was only one way Casey could think of to, in the words of Derek, "get over it." _It_ being her problem at hand. And she didn't see how that option was even possible.

But it had to be possible—she couldn't go on like this indefinitely. Besides the fact that she was alienating people, she was making herself miserable too.

"Casey," Emily said tentatively, interrupting her thoughts.

Casey's gaze shot to her friend, who was now standing before her. It was funny; she hadn't even seen her walk up. But now that Emily was there Casey was more certain than ever that she needed to mend the gap between then and get over her problem. And, it occurred to her that she may be able to kill both of those birds—or at least start the process of killing them—with one stone.

"Casey," Emily said again, this time sounding more annoyed than wary.

"Emily," Casey squealed, before reaching over and giving her a hug.

It took a moment for Emily to respond to the gesture, but only a moment. _This_ was the Casey she knew and loved—the Casey who handed out hugs like old women handed out hard candy.

When they parted, Emily looked up at her and cocked an eyebrow. "So, are you all better now?"

"No," was Casey's brisk reply, "But I should be soon. I need your help first though."

"Umm, sure." Emily didn't know what the hell Casey was talking about; she was just as clueless to the origins of Casey's perpetual bad mood as the rest of the student body was. But she was willing to help in any way she could though, anything to get Casey out of her doldrums and back to her annoyingly positive self.

"Great! Walk home with me, and I'll you all about it."

Since it seemed like Casey was aiming for some semblance of privacy before she started spilling her guts, Emily waited until they were a safe distance away from school grounds to start quizzing her.

"So, why have you been such a Moody Mary lately?"

"Because I'm sexually frustrated," Casey told her bluntly, if not loudly. In fact, she'd practically whispered the words, but Emily heard her clear as a bell. Hence the way she stopped dead in her tracks to stare wide-eyed at Casey.

"Come again?"

Casey humphed, then said sourly, "First it'd have to happen a first time."

Emily squinted at her for a second before she caught the meaning of her words. She gasped when she did—Emily couldn't help herself. That was the first dirty thing she'd ever heard Casey say.

"_You're_ sexually frustrated?" Emily's tone spoke to her disbelief, but Casey nodded. "Well," she paused, "I don't know how I can help you with that."

"No, no, I don't need you for _that_. I have someone else in mind for that," she assured her. "I just, well, I… I need you to tell me how to get a guy to have sex with me." Her voice was steady as she spoke, but she turned bright red anyway.

"Who?" Emily asked, unable to hide the curiosity in her voice.

"Not important," she responded flatly.

Emily begged to differ, but she'd let that go for now. At this point there were bigger issues confusing her. Like, why did Casey even need her help. It wasn't like she was a virgin or anything. "Well, how did you get Max to have sex with you?"

Casey's eyes rolled, before she said, "I breathed in his general direction. The situation with this other guy is totally different though. Max wanted to sleep with me, this other guy doesn't. So, I need to know how to get a guy who wants nothing to do with me to, well, want to do _everything_ with me."

Emily wanted to ask Casey when she'd started being a wanton, but she made herself focus on the problem at hand.

"Is this mystery guy gay?"

"Nope."

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

"Nope," she said again.

"Oh, then he wants to have sex with you."

Emily sounded so sure and confidant when she said that, that Casey could only ask, "how do you know?"

Now it was Emily's turn to roll her eyes. "You're more than passably attractive, and if this guy is a single, straight, red-blooded man like you've said he is, then he wants to sleep with you too. There's no question about it."

Casey stared at her a moment, before saying, skeptically, "maybe. But even if you're right about him wanting to, he still won't actually do it. He's too stubborn, too determined to hate me."

"Then you have to make him forget how he feels about you."

Her hands came to her hips and she smiled condescendingly. "And just how the hell am I supposed to do that?"

Rather than take offense, Emily gave a smile of her own. "That's easy. Get naked."

"What?!" Casey asked, momentarily scandalized, as if she hadn't been the one to introduce the current topic of conversation.

"You heard me. Drop your towel, open your robe, hell, do a striptease. I guarantee you that there is no way this guy, or any straight guy for that matter, is going to deny a ready and willing naked woman."

"But, but, that's so simple, and easy," she paused a moment, as the truth of Emily's words really began to sink in, "and brilliant."

Emily smiled. "I know."

OOOO

It was one week, one very long week, before Casey was able to put Emily's plan into action. The parents were at dinner, the younger kids were all at various friends' houses, and she and Derek finally had the place to themselves. Actually, Derek was on his way out too (or so he thought), which was why he was in the shower at that very moment. Casey would've been upset at the fact that he was getting ready for another girl, if it wasn't for the fact that she was too nervous to be upset.

There she was in his room, on his bed to be exact, clad in nothing but a barely there robe that she and Emily had picked up at the store a couple of days earlier. The nervousness she was feeling couldn't be helped. Despite the brilliance of Emily's idea, Casey still felt like there was a big chance it could fail. After all, she was Casey, and Derek was, well, Derek. What was the likelihood of him falling to his knees before her simply because she was naked?

Well, she was about to find out. At that moment she heard the shower turn off and after a minute she could hear his heavy footsteps as he made his way to his bedroom.

"Did you get lost again, Spacey?" Derek asked when he entered his room, tone nonchalant as can be.

Her mouth had gone dry as soon as he came in the room wearing nothing but a towel around his waste, and it took a moment for her to reply.

"No," she replied, standing. I'm taking your advice." At his confused glance she elaborated. "You know, your advice to get over my problem."

"Good for you," he said mockingly. "Now, if you could just take my advice in your own room, that'd be great."

"I can't." She shrugged. "I need your help."

"I can't give you the kind of help you need," he mumbled, as he continued to rifle through his drawers.

"Derek," she screeched, frustrated at his lack of attention. He hadn't given her one good look since he'd entered the room. There hadn't even been a noticeable reaction to her robe. Casey was starting to worry that he didn't even see her as an actual girl anymore, but only as annoying Casey.

"What?" he snapped, clearly annoyed. His annoyance caused him to turn his full attention to her, and Casey had never been so happy to see someone glaring at her.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," she said in response to his earlier comment. "You see, you are at the root of my problem, therefore you are the only one who can make it go away."

Derek shifted his pose to move a hand to his hip, and it caused his towel to slip even lower down his hips.

"How?" he asked, not sounding at all like he cared.

Casey took a deep breath, double-checked that she had his undivided attention, and brought her hand up to the knot holding her robe together. Raising her gaze, she stared into his eyes, and untied her robe. It dropped until it was nothing more than a pile of silk at her feet.

"Make love to me," she breathed.

His eyes widened to the size of saucers, and event though he hadn't vocally denied her request, he wasn't making any moves to come to her. So, she went to him.

Derek stood stock-still while Casey put her arms around him and flattened her naked body against his. Leaning up, she whispered two words into his ear.

"Fuck me."

And just like that, Derek was brought out of his daze. Hearing Casey say something so… raw did it. Whatever resolve he had to deny them something they both wanted so badly was gone.

No other words were spoken. The only communication between them was done with their bodies. Derek attached his mouth to Casey's and was kissing her like his life depended on it. There was nothing gentle about it, everything was frenzied, hurried.

His hands roamed down her back to explore the soft flesh that was her ass. And Casey responded in kind. Removing the towel from around his waist, which was the only thing between her and what she wanted, Casey kneaded his butt before letting her hands explore the muscles of his back. He was so tight, firm in all the right places. The perfect male specimen, and at that moment he was all hers.

With the offending towel on the floor, Casey was able to feel his hard cock pressed up against the juncture of her thighs. It felt so large, that she couldn't stop herself from breaking off their kiss and sneaking a glance at it.

All the nights she had spent dreaming about it, and all the days she had sat in Calculus and imagined, had not prepared her for what she was seeing. She had shortchanged him, horribly. Max hadn't been any slouch, but Derek was blessed. No wonder he was so popular with the girls.

Having caught her obvious stare, Derek smirked at her. "Like what you see?"

Casey gave a smirk of her own, not the least bit embarrassed. "I don't know yet," she replied. "I think I need a closer look."

When she lowered herself to her knees, Derek lost his smirk and gulped. His already good luck seemed to be improving even more.

Casey didn't disappoint. There were no light teasing touches, one hand reached out to grab his member and she began to pump it up and down while she attached her mouth to the head of his shaft. It only took a second for her to get a rhythm going, and when she did she attacked him with great relish.

He was no silent partner. His hands came down to palm the back of her head, and he began guiding her, attempting to help her take even more of him into her mouth. It worked. It wasn't long before she was deep throating him. And when his thrusts into her mouth picked up and he felt himself about to go, he removed his hands from her head, placed one on each of her arms and yanked her up, fastening his mouth to hers once again.

His hands moved down her sides and found their way to the back of her thighs, where he used them to urge her to wrap her legs around his waist. She complied almost immediately, and he led them over to the nearest wall.

In their new position, she could still feel his manhood, but he wasn't making any move to get inside her. Instead, he began to focus on her breasts. Lowering his head, he captured her left nipple and sucked, pulled, and nipped at it, until she was practically writhing with pleasure. Just when she thought she wouldn't be able to take another second of it, Derek refocused his attention to her right breast and began giving it the same undivided consideration.

But it wasn't completely undivided. Moving one of the hands he was using to hold her up, Derek brought it between them. Casey didn't have to wonder long about what he was planning to do; without any preliminaries, he stuck one finger into her sleek entrance and began pulling it, rhythmically, in and out.

When he had her panting from that, he forced a second finger inside and used his thumb to flick at her most sensitive spot. Casey gasped at the feeling, and she started to increase the pace at which she was moving on his hand. He waited until the last possible moment—when he felt her clench and tense up, when he felt her about to slip over to the other side—to remove his fingers. And in one swift movement he had replaced them with his cock, burying himself to the hilt.

Casey screamed.

Derek sighed. She felt so damn tight. So damn good. He almost lost himself right then, but he couldn't let it end yet.

Removing himself almost completely, he waited a couple of seconds, and then plunged all the way back in. He continued, his thrusts becoming slightly shallower each time, until he reversed the process and they became deeper with each plunge. Then, he pulled all the way out, before burying himself in her completely.

Casey screamed again, this time higher, louder, and he could feel her climaxing around him as she shuddered violently. He waited until she was completely done to follow suit, filling her with his seed.

Sighing and opening her eyes, Casey allowed her weakened body to slide out of his newly slackened grasp. After a moment she glanced up at him and smiled.

"Thanks. Problem solved."

THE END

A/N: Told y'all it was going to be different for me. Let me know what you thought.


End file.
